Facebook Shenanigans
by Melting Angels
Summary: Tony Stark and Loki Laufeyson have both created Facebook accounts. With one of them an expert hacker, and the other an all-powerful sorceror, how will this unfold? By chaos, of course! (Rated T for future language)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! Yes, another new fic! Don't kill me! This will be the only other update for this week as my life is a bit haywire at the moment! **

TonyIAmAwesomeStark is: **You'veBeenLoki'd**

LokiofAsgard is: **Myself**

_This will be joint updated with Gametime with Loki, which starts next week!_

Enjoy, and hopefully leave a review! Pagebreaks make sure you can tell whether it's from Tony or Loki's P.O.V! There will be references to both of our fanfics! Kudos to those who notice!

* * *

**You have (1) new notification**

TonyIAmAwesomeStark commented on your photo

* * *

**LokiofAsgard sent you a message:**

Stark

What sort of username is that?

* * *

**TonyIAmAwesomeStark sent you a message:**

Well...Awesome is what I am, so I thought why the hell not?

* * *

**Loki of Asgard Replied:**

Your inflated ego amuses me, Stark.

* * *

**TonyIAmAwesomeStark replied:**

It should do. I AM awesome.

* * *

**LokiofAsgard replied:**

I have an Army...

Of fangirls.

That exceeds yours.

* * *

**TonyIAmAwesomeStark replied:**

And we have a spangly super soldier, a hammer weilding norse god, two assassins, me, who may I say is possibly the smartest, most handsome person on the entire earth, and a hulk. Your point is invalid reindeer games.

* * *

**LokiofAsgard replied:**

I have immense magical power, I am the top sorceror of Asgard. I could be your little 'team' a hundred times over.

Your argument is invalid,

Mr I slept with 12 playboy bunnies in one night.

* * *

**TonyIAmAwesomeStark replied:**

Oh it was a hell of a lot more than 12 i'll have you know...

And I am Iron Man, your point is again...invalid.

Mr I am now in prison

* * *

**LokiofAsgard replied:**

Does know about this playboy bunny incident? I am sure she would be disgusted.

And I am no longer in prison.

My sorcery is unmatched, as is my wit and skill.

So there.

Puny mortal.

* * *

**TonyIAmAwesomeStark replied:**

Yes she does know, in fact, she was a part of it. And actually you might want to rethink that wit and skill part, who has a tower with their name on? Oh yeeeh, not you! Who has a suit of armour which can shoot beams and fly? Oh yeeh, not you! Mr I'm adopted and I can't get over it so I try and destroy earth and get my ass epiclly kicked by the one and only Tony Stark.

* * *

**LokiofAsgard replies:**

You humans are so...infuriating.

Must I call on Fury and use my magic?

May I remind you of the incident where, under my control, he gave you a lapdance wearing a yellow stripper outfit?

Do you REALLY wish to experience that AGAIN?

* * *

**TonyIAmAwesomeStark replied:**

Oh god do not remind me of that event!

Oh- what about the time where I dunked you in fish guts and pink sparkles? You seemed to really love that!

* * *

**LokiofAsgard replied:**

I do remember the incident.

I shudder at the thought.

However, I do believe I scarred you. A lapdance from stripper Fury. Seeing Thor in his My Little Pony boxers.

Need I remind you of what I did to your so called awesome suit? Painted Barbie pink with Barbie and Ken on it?

Do you really wish for that to reoccur?

* * *

**You have (1) new notification**

TonyIAmAwesomeStark has poked you

**TonyIAmAwesomeStark replied:**

No, I do not wish for that to reocccur...Oh by the way, did I tell you that I have dyed your favourite cape pink? I don't suppose you've realised it yet.

* * *

**You have (1) New Notification**

LokiofAsgard has poked you

**LokiofAsgard replied:**

YOU SHALL SUFFER MY WRATH, PUNY MORTAL!

* * *

TonyIAmAwesomeStark poked you

**TonyIAmAwesomeStark replied:**

Shall I now? I might not tell you that I've switched yours and Thors bed sheets around...I'm afraid you have My little pony bed sheets now.

* * *

**You have (2) New Notifications**

LokiofAsgard poked you

LokiofAsgard posted a photo on your wall

**LokiofAsgard replied:**

Ha!

Your bedsheets have been used to tie stripper Fury to your bed!  
Have fun, Stark.

* * *

**You have (3) notifications**

TonyIAmAwesomeStark has posted a photo on your wall

**TonyIAmAwesomeStark replied:**

Have fun with Steve Rogers Loki, who is currently without clothes on your my little pony bed, here's a pic, thought you'd like it. Enjoy Loki!

TonyIAmAwesomeStark poked you

* * *

**You have (1) New Notification**

LokiofAsgard has posted photo on your wall

**LokiofAsgard replied:**

My room? I used an illusion to make you believe it is my room. In fact, you have just signed your own death warrant, as that is in fact Black Widow's room.

Enjoy.

* * *

**TonyIAmAwesomeStark replied:**

No - That is definately your room, Jarvis ran a check on the room before hand, I noticed it wasn't actually your room, and chucked Steve in your real room, which I know it was your real room because Jarvis checked it first, and Jarvis is never wrong, well...He wouldn't be...I created him

* * *

**LokiofAsgard replied:**

You believe you have outsmarted me, don't you mortal? This amuses me! In fact, I have hacked Jarvis, using illusions and spells to ensure you had no knowledge of this. You may want to run, you have a naked Steve and armed Natasha after you.

* * *

**TonyIAmAwesomeStark replied:**

Actually, they're after you, because you can't hack Jarvis, becasue it was a fake Jarvis that you hacked, not the real one, oh, and I kinda left a note on Hawkeyes door from you saying that you owe him a lapdance, I'm watching CCTV right now, he's running to your room kinda fast, might wanna lock your door Loki.

* * *

**LokiofAsgard replied:**

...

Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! This is another chapter of Facebook Shenanigans!**

**Once again,** _TonyIAmAwesomeStark_ **is played/typed by** _You'veBeenLoki'dAgain_

**And I am:** LokiofAsgard

Enjoy!

* * *

**You have** (56) **new notifications**

LokiofAsgard has poked you **56 times.**

_Poke back_

* * *

**You have** (1000) **new notifications**

TonyIAmAwesomeStark has poked you **1000 times**

**New message from TonyIAmAwesomeStark**

Good job I Told Jarvis to spam whoever pokes me with awkward pictures, enjoy your new laptop back ground of Fury in a pink stripper outfit! Oh, and you are unable to change it back, Jarvis only answers to me, sorry Loki.

* * *

**You have** (1) **New Notifcation**

LokiofAsgard posted on your wall

**New Message from LokiofAsgard**

I shall just buy myself another laptop. With my magic anything is possible. Which is how I sent a picture of you and Director Fury at a strip club, in stripper outfits, to the local newspaper, using my magic to disguise myself. Enjoy the new pairing: IronFury.

**You have** (1000) **New Notifications**

**Fangirls** would like to add you as a friend

**Tumblr** posted about you

**ClintBartonIsAwesomeMeridaSucks sent you a message**

Well. I don't ship this IronFury, that's for sure.

* * *

TonyIAmAwesomeStark has posted a **photo** of you

You have **(1)** new message

Wow, that hurt *Pretends to be hurt*

You may have noticed that I have posted a very intimate photo of you and Coulson on you wall. Looks like you two are closer than we thought…..Wow, didn't know you were into that kind of stuff Loki…Too bad it is now plastered over the web…And Tumblr. And you KNOW how dangerous that place can be. ;) Ooooooops, better get back to Nick. And I don't want to keep you away from your oh so precious Coulson do I?

**You have** (82347589324597243) **New notifications**

**CoulsonAndLokiForever has sent you a friend request.**

**You have** (1) **new message**

**NatashaBlackWidowRoxRomanoff sent you a message**

LOKI AND COULSON SITTING IN THE TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G! ;)

* * *

**You have** (100000000000) **New Notifications**

_You have too many notifications, please clear out your account_

**You have** (1) **new message**

**LokiofAsgard sent you a message**

Well, Stark. I must admit that was rather a good attempt to, how you mortals say, piss me off. However, I am a god, a master of magic. I can wreak havoc beyond imagination. Which is why a drugged Hulk is currently wandering around New York declaring his undying love for you. For some reason Clint seems upset. He rather enjoyed laughing at the IronFury pairing. Such a shame. And as for me and…Agent Coulson, I have had words with him, and with hacking and magic, we have removed that filth and profanity from the web. Supernanny Coulson is NOT happy.

Better run.

He's stolen Steve's shield.

And when that happens…

He means business….

* * *

**TonyIAmAwesomeStark has sent you a message**

A….Drugged….Hulk?! Well I do LUUURRRVVVE my science bro! ;)

Well….At least I'm not you right now….What with Natasha Romanoff ON STERIODS running pretty fast towards you, I'm watching the camera footage now, and let's just say, She is wearing some….*Cough cough* revealingclothing. Oooops. I may have sent a love letter to her, from you of course. OOOPPS. Clint isn't going to be pleased!

Oh – And the picture HASN'T been removed, I had set a magic barrier on it so it cannot be taken down…EVER XD

As I have said before – LOKI AND COULSON SITTING IN A TREE K.I.S.S.I.N.G! 3

**You have** (1) **new notification.**

You have been tagged in TonyIAmAwesomeStark's **photo**

Just thought you'd like this photo Loki – It's from when you got REALLY drunk and started pole dancing. Bet you regret that night now! :P

You have (10) new notifications.

* * *

**LokiOfAsgard has poked you** (5)

Well, I was not aware of the extent of the relationship between you and Dr Banner. No matter, I shall find some other way to annoy you, Stark ;) ;)

Natasha on steroids? Dressed in…

Well.

I may be late to breakfast then… )

VERY late ;) ;)

Not as late as you, mind. You should find yourself walking towards your room under my control. Your room has been turned into a poledancing studio. Fury is there but…you might want to run. He has escaped my magic control. I don't want a naked Fury dancing round the tower. Even I don't want that.

I'm running.

Gotta meet my date Natasha ;)

Jel? ;)

Wait. Do not bother making us breakfast tomorrow… we will be very busy.

If you know what I mean ;)

And I think you do ;)

* * *

**TonyIAmAwesomeStark sent you a message:**

Well it's a good job I stuck a note on my bedroom door saying that you want to talk to Fury immediately. Looks like he's gonna walk in on you and Natasha….OOPPS. I may have also said that it was YOU behind the poledancing…..Not me….Ooooooops.

And LOKI! Geesh, didn't realize you had a massive crush on Natasha! Too bad that I've told Clint already…..And he isn't pleased….He may be on his way to your room as well….Oooooooops. ;)

Have fun with your FOURSOME Loki!

Ehehehhehehehe

And as to your comment about my relationship with the doctor. We are SCIENCE BROS! And well….May I just say that our drunk science is just….Well….If you know what I mean ;)

* * *

**You have** (10) **new notifications**

LokiofAsgard posted on your wall

**LokiofAsgard poked you** (7)

**LokiofAsgard sent you a message**

I shall be running away from my enemies…

With Natasha.

Clint will never know.

I love magic ;)

Wait. He's here already? Crap! Onbewqf=-JFQIJEFOFE rfunning whil typing is hard. I have Natasha with me…we'll be in the spare bedroom…

If you know what I mean ;)

* * *

**TonyIAmAwesomeStark sent you a message**

You're in the spare room huh? Darn it, that's exactly where a clothes-less Fury Is heading, He's right outside your door. Ooops.

;) Have a nice threesome Loki!

* * *

**You have** (1000) **new notifcations**

**LokiofAsgard has poked you** (999)

**LokiofAsgard sent you a message**

He cannot get in…although I am dreading if he gets in…..Natasha is wearing his stripper outfit ;) I know you enjoyed that lapdance he gave you. In fact, I know you want another. ;)

You better watch out

You better not cry

Fury's on his way

I'm telling you why

Ni-ck Fury is strip-ping…tonight!

Now, if you'll excuse me, the steroids have Natasha out of controlejnwmgfihqwguhweijgfihkewrj

Yep

No regrets.

* * *

**TonyIAmAwesomeStark has sent you a message**

Well shit….

Too bad I'm not in my room – and am actually TWO streets away in a café.

Too bad….I was rather looking forward to that lapdance.

But don't worry Loki!

Everything's ok! Because I left a key to your spare room taped to my bedroom door.

So you better watch out,

You'd better not cry,

Because Fury's coming,

And I'm telling you why,

Because Fu-ry is Fur-ious tonight! ;)

Enjoy Loki.

;)

* * *

**You have** (1)** new notification**

**LokiofAsgard sent you a message**

You weren't really looking forward to Fury's lapdance, were you? O_O''

*throws up*

Blegh. IronFury…my pairing is crushed.. TT_TT

Good one with the key. Too bad I can teleport anywhere I wish…with anyone ;)

But…

Wait…

Shit.

Clint's here.

Jiweohjqgiuowrhjw]o4gkrlg

Must

Transform

Natasha

CLINT!

Jsaiofjiowegjikrehoigjihead smash on keyboard

COGNITIVE RECALIBRATION APPEARS!

EUFHIUWECLINT out cold

IT IS SUPER EFFECTIVE!

But Natasha is coming to her senses…shit….

I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

* * *

**TonyIAmAwesomeStark has sent you a message**

No – I was being sarcastic Loki, Fury's lapdances aren't on my to-do list.

Oh shit.

I've just seen the hulk outside the café….Confessing his love for me…

Well damn.

He's coming in the café…

EOIAUNCEIONCEWLUVNCWRVRHGWIANFVWNSV

Sorry. He crushed me with a rather large hug.

HELP REQUIRED.

Message me wheoidmiocweramniocwrgvijnvsinjlksfjnvsklfvn.

* * *

**JUST TO SAY: **My Nick Fury song actually gave Caitlin, You'veBeenLoki'dAgain, nightmares. For real. PM her, it's true xD I nearly died of laughter when she told me.


End file.
